Fairytale Ending
by BadFiction
Summary: Sakura just wanted her knight in shining armor. Unfortunately, fate decided to send an evil prince instead. "See Naruto, Sasuke-kun! This is what happens when you piss Kyuubi off while she's editing! I wind up kissing Gaara!" Gaa/Sak. AU Fairytale-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytale Ending**

**Note: This is what happens when I'm stuck babysitting seven year old girls for an entire weekend…I didn't even know we **_**owned**_** that many princess movies…So you can thank Disney for slipping this little idea inside my head…haha. I was originally adding this to ALL ABOUT KYUUBI—some of you will see the references to that fanfic in Chapter 1—but it kind of turned into its own story…that will start in chapter 2…so enjoy!**

**BadFiction**

**Ps. I wouldn't completely classify this as crack…I have a plot all set up for the fairytale part of this story… the first part was just for fun; I think I'll make it part of the sup-plot…heehee ;p.**

**Pps. There may be some Oocness, mild cussing, and character bashing…but I'm going to try and keep it to a minimum. Also, updates on this fic will be infrequent until DK is finished. I do think this will become my main piece after that though…**

**Summary: **_**Sakura just wanted her knight in shining armor. Unfortunately, fate decided to send an evil prince instead. "See Naruto, Sasuke-kun! This is what happens when you piss off Kyuubi while she's editing! I wind up kissing Gaara!" Gaa/Sak. AU Fairytale-ish**_

**OooOooO**

**Chapter One: **_**In which the author tries to tell a story…**_

_**Broadway rehearsal, Day one…**_

"Once upon a time, there was a young, prince named _Naruto_—"

"Why's the dobe the prince? I thought this was a_ good_ story? "

"What's that supposed to mean! _Teme!_"

"It means that since _I'm_ the good looking one, _I_ should be the prince…"

"_WHAT! HOW DARE YOU, BASTARD_!"

"Do you two do anything but argue? How _troublesome…"_

"But he does have a point…_I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN_!"

"You're annoying."

_Sniffle, sniffle,_ "You're so mean."

"_I _love you Sakura-chan!"

"Drop dead, Naruto."

"_Why_, Sakura-chan? _Why?"_

"I-I th-think y-your cute, N-n-naruto-kun."

"Aw, Hinata-chan thanks! I think you're cute too!"

_Gasp! Thump._

"Hey…Hinata-chan? Are you okay? Why'd her face get all red? _DO I NEED TO DO MOUTH TO MOUTH_?"

"She'll be fine, _idiot_. She just has _Narutardism_. Give her some air and she'll wake up in a little bit."

"_Narutardism_? That sounds serious. Is it contagious?"

_Snicker_. "I sure hope not, but it has been debatable. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure you're immune."

"Oh, good. I'll just hold her head in my lap until she wakes up. That way she'll be comfortable."

_Several heads shake side to side in awe of the blonde haired male's obliviousness._

_Eyes roll. _"Dobe."

_Lips sneer. _"Teme."

"Come on, guys. I really want to hear Kyuubi-chan's new story! She always creates the best Broadway hits!"

"Yeah, _un_! We didn't come all the way from Akatsuki University to hear you two argue. We're here to help with the special effects, _un_!"

"Don't forget Sand U! We come a long way to help create the background props, _Jan._"

"Thanks Lee-san. Deidara-san, Kankuro-san, it's a privilege to have you here helping with the show again. The explosives and puppets you two—plus Sasori-san, of course—created last time, I believe are the only reason why 'Ninja Hurricane' did so well. I'll start again from the beginning so everyone can figure out their roles. Once upon a time, there was a happy, young, prince named _Naruto—_"

"I still think I should be the prince…"

"_God Damn it, Sasuke! _I'm _telling the story here, now shut the fuck up!"_

"…"

"You have serious anger issues, Fox. Have you been skipping you're meds again?"

"Don't make me kill you, Coon. Now is everyone done interrupting?"

"…"

"Good. Now, as I was saying…Once upon a time…"

_Insert menacing glare over the manuscript, daring anyone to interrupt again._

"Once upon a time, there was a happy prince named Naruto who lived in the happy kingdom of Konoha. But Naruto wasn't like most princes; for he didn't grow up in a castle…hell, he didn't even know he was a prince. One day, another prince, an angry and sometimes mean prince, from the far away land of sand visited his village. That prince was named—"

"Gaara? _Seriously_? I mean, I the whole angry part is perfect; but a prince? Come on now! You know_ I should be the prince_!"

"That's it, prince boy. _I'm gonna light your fucking hair on fire_."

_Flick. Whoosh._ _Crash._

"Haha! Kyuubi scared the bastard out of his chair!"

"Damn it, Naruto! Can't you see you're crazy sister's _trying to kill me_!"

"Nah, if she really wanted you dead you'd be charcoal right now."

"It has crossed my mind…"

_Crickets…_

"That's not nice, Kyuubi! Are you okay Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah… Ino." _Mumbling,_ _"No thanks to the pyro…"_

"Stop interrupting…and I won't have to resort to violence. Now are there any other objections or can I continue telling you your parts?"

_A hand rises._

_Blue eyes glare angrily. _"Keep it up Sasuke, and I'll make you the villain again…"

_The hand lowers…_

"Anyone else?"

_Another hand rises._

_The sound of a deep sigh escapes. _"Yes, Gaara?"

"I don't want to be a prince. I'm more suited as the villain…that part is always more fun…"

_A sinister grin sends a cold chill up everyone's spine…_

"…"

"You know what? Fuck it. Nobody's a prince. Happy?"

_Almost everyone nods._

"I still want to be a prince."

"_Jesu_—Fine! Once upon a time, there was a prince named Sasuke. He died. The end."

"…"

"Hahaha! Best story ever!"

"Shut up, _dobe_."

"Make me, _teme_!"

"Seriously, if you two don't _shut up now!_ I'm leaving and taking my script with me to Hollywood. Have fun finding an acting gig without _my_ connections."

_Dead silence._ _Mostly due to several hands gagging the mouths of those trying to protest…_

"_Finally_! Okay, let's try this again—_with nooooooo interruptions _—Once upon a time, there was a boy named Naruto…and Naruto dreamed of being a prince. All so he could woo the fair maiden Sakura…"

_Snort. _"Fair maiden my ass…"

_Knuckles crack._

"What was that, _NARUTO?"_

_Gulp._

"Sakura-chan? It was a joke…haha. You know, funny?"

"You better run dobe..."

_Whack. Smash._

"_Sa…ku…ra_…chaaaaaaaan." _Thump._

"Too late."

"He'll be out for the night."

"What a bother….Someone's gonna have to carry him home…"

_Papers fly in the air._

"This is ridiculous, I _quit_."

"So does this mean I get to be the prince now?"

"…"

_Flick._

"I suggest you run."

"Oh, _shi—"_

_Whoosh!_

"And this, Iruka, is why I usually arrive a week late to these rehearsals."

"You owe me 50 ryo, Tsunade-sama. Kyuubi couldn't last a day without setting something…or in this case _someone,_ on fire."

"Damn it, Itachi. It should be illegal the way you steal money from me."

_A set of feet running…a set of feet chasing…_"_GOD DAMN IT, KYUUBI! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"_

"But Sasuke-_kuuuun_! If you're gonna be the prince…you need to practice fighting fire breathing dragons…_I'M JUST TEACHING YOU HOW TO BE A PRINCE, DAMN IT!"_

**OooOooO**

_**The next day…**_

"I swear to God, if any of you try to interrupt me once after I start reading, I will burn this entire theater to the ground—_with all of you in it_. Does everyone understand?" _twitch._

_Gulp. Unanimous answer. _"Yes, Kyuubi-San!"

"Good." _Twitch._ "Now any questions before I try this again?"

_One hand slowly rises…_

_Twitch. Twitch._ "Yes, Sakura." _Twitch._

"Um…Can Sasuke and Naruto breath?...You used an awful lot of duct tape…"

"They're fine. Anyone else?" _Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

_Silence…_

"Okay, then. Let's start—O_nce upon a _fucking _time…"_

_Quiet whispers in the back row. _"Oh, boy…she's gonna butcher this story now, isn't she?"

"100 ryo, says Naruto and Sasuke end up as gay lovers again…"

"You're on, Uchiha-san!"

"…There was a village, Konaha; and their idiot was named Naruto…"

**OooOooO**

**End note: So, yeah. I would love to hear what you think...whether you think I should continue with this or not...chances are, this is going to be a full length story. Can't wait to hear what you think! :P**

**_BadFiction_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytale Ending**

**Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed saying you'd like me to continue and fav'd this story. I really wasn't sure if I should make the beginning a one-shot or not, but I liked the idea of a side story so much that I couldn't leave it on its own. : ). And I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but like I said, until DK is done that will be my main fic.**

**Also, as the story progresses, the interruptions in the "fairytale" itself will become less and less. But you have to admit, they're fun : ).**

**I hope you all will enjoy.**

**BadFiction**

**Summary: **_**Sakura just wanted her knight in shining armor. Unfortunately, fate decided to send an evil prince instead. "See Naruto, Sasuke-kun! This is what happens when you piss off Kyuubi while she's editing! I wind up kissing Gaara!" Gaa/Sak. AU Fairytale-ish**_

**OooOooO**

**Chapter Two: **_**In which the damsel in distress becomes, well…distressed…**_

_**Kingdom of Konoha, Namikaze Castle…**_

"_Once upon a time…"_ A wistful sigh escaped the fair maiden's lips. Closing the thick book in her hands and placing it back on a shelf, she mused out loud to her family's long time servant, Lin. "For once, I wish my life could be as enchanting as one of these fairytales…"

"But your life _is_ a fairytale, Lady Sakura!" cried the aging, grey haired maid, while smoothing the sheets on her mistress's bed. "With your father being a Duke, you're practically a princess! You have everything one could ever ask for! The Princess has made you her esteemed lady in waiting. And just last week you had a handsome young noble come from a faraway land asking your hand in marriage. How can you say that your life isn't enchanted, young miss?"

_It's true_, Sakura of the House of Haruno, thought to herself while looking at all the lavish decor filling her moderately large bedchambers. Her vanity table was made from finely sanded mahogany, and adorned with hand carved clusters of grapes framing a polished mirror. An exquisitely crafted Victorian armoire, shipped from overseas, held some of her more personal belongings, while an equally beautiful chest, sitting at the foot of her four poster bed, held carefully folded gowns for numerous occasions. Even the bed, with rice designs expertly carved into the mahogany frame, was covered in decadent hues of garnet and topaz and elaborated with opulent brocades. Topped with embellished pillows and trimmed with ruched hems, the chenille and velvet fabric she slept on every night was exactly what one would expect for the daughter of a Duke.

Her days were spent in the royal court, doing nothing more than entertaining and assisting the Princess Kyuubi with the soporific tasks of daily life. Her free time was spent walking the long manicured paths of rose bushes within the castle gardens or curled up on a lounge in a reading parlor, deeply engrossed in the pages of her favorite books. She never had to work, or do manual labor, and anything she could ever want was handed to her on a silver—because gold was reserved for immediate royalty—platter. On the outside, she truly lived a fairytale dream; many would wish to take her place. Yet, she couldn't help but feel her world was lacking and empty.

She longed for excitement, adventure. To be swept off her feet by a knight in shining armor and taking on a white horse to an exotic land; just like a heroine in one of her many stories.

While it was true, that Sakura had her fair share of suitors offering to whisk her away and shower her with affection, none ever compared to the Sir Sasuke Uchiha she read about in "The Lone Knight." Sakura knew it was silly and foolish to pine for a man she had never met, but the eloquent way he spun his words, telling the sad story of his brother's betrayal and his quest for revenge, pulled her heartstrings and had her wishing she could comfort him and sooth his pain. The pages of the book he wrote sat on her bed table, torn with worn edges after many nights of losing herself in the tragedy of his tale.

It was more than just his past that held the pink haired heiress so captivated by this journal of death. The knight, while seeking his brother, had journeyed across many lands and had seen many wonders during his dire, life long quest.

The dark knight wrote about fairies, eves, and trolls. He wrote about fights with dragons and bandits. Most importantly, Sir Uchiha wrote about magic.

Sakura, while not unfamiliar with the dark arts—it was well known that the princess of Konoha hosted unimaginable power—had always been fascinated about the tales of wizard encounters and magical beings. This was the life Sakura wanted to experience. This was where Sakura felt she belonged. She wanted to be right in the middle of these creatures—most of which she had only ever dreamed of seeing—and be the heroine of her very own fairytale.

But to explain that to someone who already view her life as perfection was a moot cause.

So the fair maiden picked up her hairbrush and gently used it to untangle the long strands of her pastel pink colored hair. She checked over the emerald gown she had been dressed in for imperfections and wrapped a golden belt made from woven silk around her thin waist.

Everything in place like her admirers would expect from her, the pink haired maiden lifted her chin high and left the tranquility of her chambers. She had a meeting with the Princess and Lady Kyuubi didn't like to be kept waiting.

**OooOooO**

_**Broadway rehearsal, Day three… **_

"So let me get this straight."

_A blonde eyebrow arched over amused blue eyes._

"I'm a knight..."

"Yes."

"…In a book..."

"Yes."

"…on a quest to kill his brother?"

"That's pretty much the gist."

"I'll take it."

_Muttering, _"Not like you had a choice..."

"Just one more thing…"

"What."

"How come you get to be a princess?"

"…"

"I'm fulfilling my dreams of world domination."

"…" _concerned looks stare at the young woman in disbelief._

"My story, my rules…now, as I was saying_, the fair maiden Sakura received a request from the beautiful, gorgeous, enchanting, mesmerizing, absolutely stun—"_

"WE GET IT KYUUBI! GET ON WITH IT!"

_A quieter male voice was heard adding, _"She's_ your_ sister, dobe."

"—_ning, princess_…"

**OooOooO**

_**Kingdom of Konoha, Namikaze Castle…**_

"Off with his head."

The green eyed heiress didn't have to be a genius to guess that Princess Kyuubi was in a foul mood. From the moment Sakura stepped into the royal room and saw the ragged, beaten man sitting in a forced bow in front of the throne, his hands tied behind his back, she knew it was only a matter of time before the sickening sight of crimson blood spilled onto the cold stone floor.

Kyuubi wasn't exactly known for her compassionate side.

"Please, Your Highness, my wife and children!" the man begged, sobbing. A dirty puddle of tears and dirt from his face gathered underneath his slumped form.

The Princess wrinkled her nose in annoyance and counted off on her long manicured fingers. "You broke into my castle, beat two of my trusted guards, _stole_ from my treasury, tried to _assassinate_ me, and now you're making a mess on my floor—" Sakura realized now that the puddle was in fact, urine, as a strong odor lingered its way to where she stood by the room's entrance. "—yet, you have the audacity to ask _me_ to spare _your_ life?"

The royal heir threw her long, curled, golden colored head back and laughed full-heartedly. She stopped just as abruptly and Sakura cringed knowingly at the cold gleam in Kyuubi's striking blue eyes; beautiful, but icy. "I think not."

The princess snapped her fingers and instantly the would-be assassin let out a blood-curling scream as his body was devoured in flames. The guards on either side of him had not been fully prepared for Kyuubi's actions and had to jump out of the way to avoid catching on fire themselves. Sakura, familiar with the princess's displays, but not wanting to watch a man die such a painful death—no matter how guilty he may be for his crimes—simply turned and walked out of the room until she could no longer smell the scent of his burning flesh in the smoke that followed down the long hallway. Unfortunately, she knew the sounds of his screaming would still cause her nightmares later that night.

The fast approaching clicking of heels on the cement walkway, made Sakura pause in her hurried escape, and sure enough a strong hand gripped her shoulder and spun her to face the one person she was hoping to avoid for the rest of the day.

"Sakura!" shouted the princess, breathlessly. Kyuubi took a moment to recompose her appearance before linking her elbow with Sakura's and walking in the direction of the royal gardens. "My, my, Lady Sakura. What a pleasure it is to see you! I'm sorry you had to witness the little affair I was attending to, but it was a matter that needed to be dealt with quite urgently. You understand, I hope."

"Oh, of course, Your Highness," The daughter of the Duke did her best to not grind her teeth as she spoke. "But don't you ever think your punishments are a little harsh?"

The princess chuckled into her palm. "That was lenient compared to what I wanted to do."

Sakura couldn't help but look disgusted, causing Kyuubi to laugh in mirth. "Oh, Sakura! This is why you're my favorite! You absolute hate my actions and you're not afraid to show it!"

Kyuubi laughed some more while Sakura continued to walk through the garden silently by her side, as was customary of someone attending a person of the princess's status. Finally, the Lady's fits died down and she spoke once again to the pink haired heiress. "But you're right. I am cruel. My position doesn't allow me to be anything but, unfortunately. How nice it would be to forget this life and escape somewhere far away."

The princess spoke with a mysterious tone and curiosity struck Sakura as she realized that Lady Kyuubi shared a similar dream to her own. Thinking nonchalantly of her own desire she asked, "Where would you escape to?"

"Suna." There was no hesitation and Kyuubi almost seemed to be smiling wistfully as she answered.

Sakura made a face. "Suna! Of all places! Why would you want to go there? It's nothing but dry, desert sand and cannibalistic nomads."

The princess unhooked her arm from Sakura's and sat with grace on a strategically placed patio bench. Sakura slipped onto the seat beside her, but only after Kyuubi nodded towards it. The princess picked a rose off a bush and pulled at the petals, letting them float gently to the ground, before sighing and setting the stem on fire. "There is someone I'd like to meet in Suna. Someone I've heard is similar to me. I guess you can say I'm bored with this castle life."

"I can relate." The words were escaping from Sakura's lips before she could contain them. Once they were out though, Sakura decided that she might as well finish her thoughts. "I dream of travelling the countryside in search of the excitement I find in my books."

"It would be nice if we could leave everything behind and do just that."

"Too bad, it's nothing but a dream." Sakura caught sight of Kyuubi's smile out of the corner of her eye and added, "It _is_ just a dream? Right Kyuubi? You wouldn't really skirt your responsibilities to run away to Suna would you?"

The blond royal smiled with a hint of playfulness in her lips. "I suppose not. If only the rumors about my having a twin brother were true, than I could leave and not feel guilty about abandoning Konoha. Unfortunately, I just don't see any merit or reason why my father would have hidden his only son with a peasant family—whether for safety or not—and leave his daughter behind. Grandfather and aunt Tsunade have searched heaven and hell for a hint of a potential heir residing secretly in the kingdom, and I've heard none of it. My father left no trace, so my supposed brother must not exist. But if he did, I'd leave the kingdom to him and travel with you for sure."

"It's a shame we can't find someone who would fit the part of your brother." Sakura joked, laughing. Her laughing stopped almost instantly when she realized that the blue eyed princess hadn't joined along. The younger heiress became concerned at the look in Kyuubi's eyes. "That was a joke, my lady. I hope you didn't find it disrespectful."

Kyuubi smiled, openly amused. "Not at all, in fact, I believe you've given me the most brilliant idea."

If Sakura wasn't concerned before, now she was out right disturbed.

**OooOooO**

**There you go. I've introduced the "fairytale" aspect so now you can tell me what you think of this :) hopefully good :)  
><strong>


End file.
